A Vampire's True Love
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Bella is sad after Edward leaves. It's been several months and Alice has finally decided to have a sleepover to cheer Bella up. Bella and Alice have feelings for each other, but the other doesn't girl know it yet. You will have to read it to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1: Bella x Alice: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. And this is the first chapter of A Vampire's True Love. This FanFic will have seven chapters and I just came up with and it's my first Twilight FanFic. And it's also my first Bella/Alice Fic too. I'll try to have each chapter be well over 2k and I'll try to update this FanFic once a day. The picture that I'm using for the cover is on FanPop by Elena2597. It's not mine, I'm just borrowing it for the moment. The vampires here in this FanFic are a little bit different than they are in the Twilight books and movies. The vampire lore and mythology is a little be different in this FanFic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Twilight.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Bella Swan. Alice Cullen. Charlie Swan. And some other Twilight characters might or might not show up in later chapters of this FanFic.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Bella Swan x Alice Cullen.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** M.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Takes place during Twilight: New Moon. AU. The vampires are quite different from both the Twilight books and movies.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Bella is sad after Edward leaves. It's been several months and Alice has finally decided to have a sleepover to cheer Bella up. Bella and Alice have feelings for each other, but the other doesn't girl know it yet. You will have to read it to find out what happens next.

xxxxxx

Charlie sighed as he watched Bella in her bedroom while he was standing in the doorway. Charlie was already dressed in his Sheriff's uniform, ready to go to work for his current shift that day. She was sitting in her bed and looking sadly out of her bedroom window. **'I wish that I could do something to help her. Wait. How about that Alice girl? I know that they are pretty close, so maybe she can bring Bella out of her funk'.,** Charlie thought to himself as walked away from Bella's bedroom. He took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and he quickly scrolled his contacts list and he finds Alice's phone number rather quickly.

When Bella had first started hanging out with the Cullens and dating Edward, Bella and Alice had started to hang out a lot and Charlie and Alice had also become friends. If Alice had come over to see Bella and Bella was either at school or something when she came to visit Bella, Alice and Charlie would hang out. So she had given Charlie her cell phone number in case of an emergency. Either for Bella or if anything else happens that she could help out with. **'I wish that Bella and Alice were dating instead Bella dating Edward. I know that Alice would have never left her like Edward did. Even though the rest of the Cullens had left, Alice still comes around to hang out with Bella'.,** Charlie had thought to himself as he dialed Alice's cell phone number.

After it rang twice, Alice answered. Charlie and Alice talked for a bit and Alice had quickly agreed to something that they both had just come up with that might help Bella. Charlie and Alice ended their phone conversation and then Charlie walked back to Bella's doorway and he knocked gently on her already opened door. Bella looked away from her bedroom to Charlie and she had waited for him to say something.

"Hey, Bella. Alice is coming over tonight to hang out with you. I actually just finished talking on the phone with her and she said something about having a sleepover. Now I know that sleepovers are something that kids do, but it does give both you and Alice a chance to get closer. She said that she will be coming over soon, so you better get ready, okay Bella?"., Charlie said and for the first time in a long time Bella actually smiles.

"Okay, Dad. Sounds great. I haven't had a sleepover in years, but it could be fun. It's like you said, Dad, it gives me and Alice to hang out and get to know each other better. I'll get ready for her. Did she say when she'll be over?"., Bella asked Charlie curiously. **'I can't believe that Alice is coming over to have a sleepover with me tonight. It will be just two of us. I haven't told anyone that I'm bi and that I have a huge crush on Alice. And a sleepover does sound like a great idea'.,** Bella had thought to herself as Charlie left to go to work for the night.

After Charlie had left the house for work at the Sherrif's office, Bella had immediately gone to her closet to get some clean clothes so that she will look good for Alice. Bella blushed a rather bright shade of red and then she opened her closet to find some clothes to wear for their sleepover. Bella spent well over ten minutes trying to find something else to wear because what she was wearing at that moment was just a pair of blue jeans, her usual hoodie, and a t-shirt. And she was wearing a bra and underwear underneath her regular clothes as well.

But she had wanted to look pretty for Alice and eventually Bella had finally found something that she could wear; a nice long sleeve t-shirt that has a vampire on the front and a name of the show on the back. And she had also found a nice brand new pair of blue jeans. After that, Bella had then gone over to her dresser to find a clean bra and a clean pair of underwear which had actually ended up being a blue lacy pair that had Bella's entire body blushing. Bella then rushed out of her bedroom and to the shower to take a quick shower before Alice showed up.

And then several minutes after Bella had gone to take her shower, Alice's car, which was a very expensive Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo that she had been saving money up for a long for and since she was a vampire and like most vampires, she had several bank accounts, she could definitely afford to buy anything that she wanted to buy, either for herself or for anyone that she loved or cared deeply about like Bella. Alice passed Charlie's police car as she drove up to the Swan's home and the two waved at each other from their cars as they had passed each other.

When Alice had finally pulled up to Bella and Charlie's home, she parked her car in the driveway and she killed the engine. And for several minutes, Alice just sat there in her parked car in the Swan's driveway. Now, most people would actually that vampires weren't scared of anything, but Alice Cullen was very scared at that moment.

Alice has had a crush on Bella and she had this crush for a while now, since pretty much the day that she had actually met Bella. Because it was just a few days ago that she had a dream about her and Bella having sex. But it wasn't just a dream, it was also of Alice's visions. Alice had woken up from her dream soaked in sweat and very wet between her legs and when something like this usually happens, Alice has to masturbate in order to go back to sleep and that's just exactly what she had done that night. A blush spreads itself across her beautiful face and she smiles to herself. **'I better get out and go to Bella's now, before she starts worrying where I am. Tonight might also just be the night that I finally tell Bella how I really feel about her'.,** Alice thought to herself as she gets out of her car and as she got out of her car, she pulled her overnight bag out of the car as well.

Alice had been to sleepovers or what was similar to what sleepovers are considered to be like nowadays back when she was human and a little girl in the 1900's years before she had been turned into a vampire. Alice had brought several things with her in her overnight bag consisting of some movies that both she and Bella liked to watch when they would usually hang out at either her apartment, which Alice had been living in since the rest of the Cullens had moved to Alaska or Bella's home on the weekends. Alice had also brought some nail polish that Bella might like to try on and some other things as well.

Alice then closed and locked her car up and then she started walking towards the front door of Bella's home. As Alice walked closer to Bella's home, she could hear Bella's shower end as Bell turned off the water and got out of the shower. All vampires had the same abilities including super strength, speed, hearing and smell and all vampires also had another special power that was special only to that specific vampire, like Alice's visions and Edward being able to read minds.

Alice had blushed beet red at the thought of Bella being both wet and naked in the shower and Alice could feel herself get wet and she blushed even redder than she had ever blushed before. Alice could hear Bella get dressed in her clean clothes. Alice raised her right hand up and she gently knocked on Bella's front door loud enough for Bella to hear it. It was only a few minutes later after that when Bella rushes downstairs to answer the door.

Bella opened the front door to see Alice and she smiled softly at her crush. She had also noticed what Alice was wearing and she felt a blush as it had raised up in her pale skinned cheeks. Alice wore a tight shirt with a low neckline that had showed off a generous amount of cleavage. Bella had noticed that Alice's still wore her hair in a pixie cut that matched her face. Bella's eyes trailed down her body and she saw that Alice was wearing a rather tight pair of blue jeans that if she turned around, it would probably show Bella how tight that Alice's ass was and she tried to fight off another blush that was just starting to form on her face. **'Holy shit, Alice looks so fucking sexy tonight. I only hope that she thinks the same of me too. Maybe tonight, I'll finally be able to tell Alice how I truly feel about her'.,** Bella had thought to herself.

Alice had let her gaze go up and up Bella's body and she had finally noticed how beautiful that Bella looked right at that moment. Bella had combed her long black hair and it had flowed softly down her back and she wore a long sleeve t-shirt that had a vampire on front and Alice had let out a soft giggle at that. Bella giggled softly along with Alice for a moment and then Alice had noticed the tight pair of blue jeans that Bella was wearing and she had blushed a little bit as well.

Alice had then rushed forward and she pulled Bella into a tight hug, but she made sure that she didn't hurt Bella in the slightest and Bella had returned Alice's tight hug with one of her own tight hugs. The two young women had then pulled out of their hug at the exact same time. The two young women looked at one another and they blushed a bright shade of red once more. Bella opened the front door wider and she held it open for Alice. Alice smiled softly at Bella.

"Come on, Alice. Please come in before you catch a cold. It's starting to get really cold outside tonight"., Bella said to Alice, who shakes her head at Bella with another giggle slipping past her lips. **'Damn, Alice has such a cute and sweet little giggle'.,** Bella thinks to herself. Alice nodded her head in agreement then and she stepped into Bella's home and Bella closed and locked the front door behind the two of them. Bella walked closer to Alice and she gently grasped her hand in hers and the two of them walked upstairs to Bella's bedroom for a sleepover that would actually change their lives forever. In a really good way.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the first chapter of A Vampire's True Love. I'll try to write and post the second chapter sometime tomorrow. And then I'll also try to get back to writing and posting my other current FanFics as well. As I have already said, this FanFic will have seven chapters and it will get pretty smutty as I write it and there will be some fluff too. Every chapter of this FanFic will range from 2k to 4k words long. I'm also changing the vampire lore and mythology in Twilight to be a little be different in this FanFic than it is in the Twilight books and movies.

If any of y'all have any ideas for this FanFic, please let me know. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella x Alice: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. And as have promised, here is the second chapter of A vampire's True Love. I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this FanFic. I'll also try to update all of my current FanFics weekly and daily. This chapter will have some fluff in this second chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Bella opened the front door to see Alice and she smiled softly at her crush. She had also noticed what Alice was wearing and she felt a blush as it had raised up in her pale skinned cheeks. Alice wore a tight shirt with a low neckline that had showed off a generous amount of cleavage. Bella's eyes trailed down her body and she saw that Alice was wearing a rather tight pair of blue jeans that if she turned around, it would probably show Bella how tight that Alice's ass was and she tried to fight off another blush that was just starting to form on her face. **'Holy shit, Alice looks so fucking sexy tonight. I only hope that she thinks the same of me too. Maybe tonight, I'll finally be able to tell Alice how I truly feel about her'.,** Bella had thought to herself.

Alice had let her gaze go up and up Bella's body and she had finally noticed how beautiful that Bella looked right at that moment. Bella had combed her long black hair and it had flowed softly down her back and she wore a long sleeve t-shirt that had a vampire on front and Alice had let out a soft giggle at that. Bella giggled softly along with Alice for a moment and then Alice had noticed the tight pair of blue jeans that Bella was wearing and she had blushed a little bit as well.

Alice had then rushed forward and she pulled Bella into a tight hug, but she made sure that she didn't hurt Bella in the slightest and Bella had returned Alice's tight hug with one of her own tight hugs. The two young women had then pulled out of their hug at the exact same time. The two young women looked at one another and they blushed a bright shade of red once more. Bella opened the front door wider and she held it open for Alice. Alice smiled softly at Bella.

"Come on, Alice. Please come in before you catch a cold. It's starting to get really cold outside tonight"., Bella said to Alice, who shakes her head at Bella with another giggle slipping past her lips. **'Damn, Alice has such a cute and sweet little giggle'.,** Bella thinks to herself. Alice nodded her head in agreement then and she stepped into Bella's home and Bella closed and locked the front door behind the two of them. Bella walked closer to Alice and she gently grasped her hand in hers and the two of them walked upstairs to Bella's bedroom for a sleepover that would actually change their lives forever. In a really good way.

xxxxxx

Bella and Alice had been in Bella's bedroom for an hour just talking and hanging out. They did each other's fingernails, Alice did both of Bella's hands and she painted her nails a soft blue color, while Bella did both of Alice's hands, painted her nails, soft black color. And while their fingernails dried, Bella and Alice had continued to talk. Alice had bought Bella a small tv set that Bella now has in her bedroom and it sat on top of her bedroom dresser that is right in front of Bella's bed.

Alice had decided to put on one of the movies that she had brought with her for the two of them to watch that right. It was a romantic comedy from the 1980's that is actually one of Alice's favorite movies. Alice placed the Blu-Ray disk in the Blu-Ray player that she had also bought Bella. Bella had seen the film once a long time ago and she liked it, so she and Alice had watched the movie until the movie had ended.

When their fingernails had finally dried and then they decided to eat something while they watch another movie. So they decided to eat popcorn and drink some soda while they watch their movies. Even though Alice is an immortal vampire and she has to drink blood in order to be able to live forever, she can still consume human food. Even garlic. And that works for all vampires, including the older vampires as well. By the time that the young women had watched three of Alice's movies that she had brought with her, it was already close to eleven in the evening on a Friday night.

Both Bella and Alice yawned after the third movie had ended, Alice got off of Bella's bed and she took the Blu-Ray disk out of the Blu-Ray player. She then slipped it back into the movie's case and then she turned off both the tv and Blu-Ray player as well. Alice then got back on top of Bella's bed and she sat next to Bella and they smiled at each other softly.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Since Edward left? To be honest with you Bella, I kinda hate him for leaving you. He hurt so fucking much and I just really hated seeing you like that. That's why I stayed behind. I stayed behind for you and I'll never leave you like he did"., Alice said and Bella couldn't what Alice had just said to her. **'I really hope that Bella knows just how much she means to me'.,** Alice had thought to herself. Alice then placed her right hand on top of Bella's left hand and they both blushed bright red and their eyes dropped down to stare at the floor. Bella then raised her eyes back up to look at Alice and Alice did the same thing.

"Alice. There's something that I have to tell. I have felt the exact same way that you do. I'm so happy that you had stayed behind to be with me. I have no idea where I would be right now if it wasn't for you and Charlie. I'm so happy that you're here right now. Can we just watch some more tv or something"., Bella asked her and Alice nods her head in agreement. **'I really am so happy that Alice is here with me right now. She means so much to me. The rest of this sleepover is going to be awesome. I'm just having so much fun with Alice'.,** Bella had thought to herself.

And then after that, Bella and Alice watch some another movie that Alice had brought over with her and then they had just decided to watch regular tv and that's exactly what they did that night. Eventually a few hours later, when it was almost three in the morning Alice and Bella both decided that it was time for them to go to sleep. Bella then had gone to the bathroom to change into her nightclothes and Alice went to her overnight bag to get a bottle of blood that she had brought with her. She opened the bottle and she raised it to her lips and she drank heavily from it, which ended up with her drinking half the bottle of blood.

Alice then placed the bottle back in the bag and then she took out a napkin to wipe some blood off of her lips and chin. She threw the napkin away in a small garbage can that Bella had in her bedroom. Bella walked back into her bedroom a few minutes later already changed into her nightclothes. Bella walked back over to her bed, while Alice left the bedroom with her nightclothes in her hands ready to change into them in the bathroom just like Bella had done herself a minutes earlier.

Alice walked back into Bella's bedroom several minutes later and Bella's already in her bed and under the bed covers facing the opposite wall of her bedroom. Alice had smiled softly to herself and then she had also got on top of Bella's bed as well. She then got under the bed covers and she faced the window, which is facing the opposite side of the bedroom that Bella was facing. And somehow during the night, the two women had ended up cuddled together in Bella's bed under the bed covers with their arms wrapped around each other and with their legs tangled up together as well.

And that's just exactly how Charlie had found them when he had returned back home from his shift at the police station at seven in the morning that following Saturday. When he got back home from work, he had just wanted to check on both Bella and Alice and so when he went into his home, he walked upstairs to Bella's bedroom. He opened Bella's bedroom door as carefully as he could without making a single sound and he looked into the bedroom.

Charlie smiled softly to himself at the scene before him and then he closed the door as slowly and carefully as he had first opened it only a few seconds earlier. He then walked back downstairs to eat a quick meal before going to sleep. **'Bella and Alice are really good for each other. They would make a wonderful couple and I wouldn't mind having Alice as a daughter in law. She's better for Bella than Edward would ever be'.,** Charlie had thought to himself. After his quick meal, Charlie walked to his bedroom, undressed down to his t-shirt and underwear and he then got on his bed and under his bed covers and within just a few minutes, Charlie was asleep.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter of A Vampire's True Love. I hope that all of y'all had loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed reading it. Since I had posted the first two chapters of this FanFic today, I have decided to write and post the third chapter by either sometime tomorrow or the day after that. I also apologize that this second chapter is shorter than the first chapter was and I promise that the next chapter which is the third chapter, will be longer and it will be smutty as well.

If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Bella x Alice: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the third chapter of A Vampire's True Love. And I have decided to write and post it early. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I'll try to update the remaining two chapters of this FanFic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Alice then placed the bottle back in the bag and then she took out a napkin to wipe some blood off of her lips and chin. She threw the napkin away in a small garbage can that Bella had in her bedroom. Bella walked back into her bedroom a few minutes later already changed into her nightclothes. Bella walked back over to her bed, while Alice left the bedroom with her nightclothes in her hands ready to change into them in the bathroom just like Bella had done herself a minutes earlier.

Alice walked back into Bella's bedroom several minutes later and Bella's already in her bed and under the bed covers facing the opposite wall of her bedroom. Alice had smiled softly to herself and then she had also got on top of Bella's bed as well. She then got under the bed covers and she faced the window, which is facing the opposite side of the bedroom that Bella was facing. And somehow during the night, the two women had ended up cuddled together in Bella's bed under the bed covers with their arms wrapped around each other and with their legs tangled up together as well.

And that's just exactly how Charlie had found them when he had returned back home from his shift at the police station at seven in the morning that following Saturday. When he got back home from work, he had just wanted to check on both Bella and Alice and so when he went into his home, he walked upstairs to Bella's bedroom. He opened Bella's bedroom door as carefully as he could without making a single sound and he looked into the bedroom.

Charlie smiled softly to himself at the scene before him and then he closed the door as slowly and carefully as he had first opened it only a few seconds earlier. He then walked back downstairs to eat a quick meal before going to sleep. **'Bella and Alice are really good for each other. They would make a wonderful couple and I wouldn't mind having Alice as a daughter in law. She's better for Bella than Edward would ever be'.,** Charlie had thought to himself. After his quick meal, Charlie walked to his bedroom, undressed down to his t-shirt and underwear and he then got on his bed and under his bed covers and within just a few minutes, Charlie was asleep.

xxxxxx

Bella woke up early the next morning when the sunlight that is streaming through her bedroom window and her eyes opened slowly. But when she had opened her eyes, she had finally noticed how close that she and Alice really were and she had blushed a bright shade of red. She noticed how spiky Alice's pixie cut hair really was with how close Alice is to her. She looked over Alice's face and she realized how beautiful Alice really is.

And for several minutes, Bella just watches Alice as she sleeps. Alice finally woke up about fifteen minutes after Bella had woken up and Alice couldn't help but stare deeply into Bella's beautiful eyes and Bella does the same thing. **'Damn, she's beautiful'.,** Both Bella and Alice had thought to themselves at the exact same time.

"Hey, Alice. There's something that I have to tell you, but I want to eat breakfast first"., Bella said to her and Alice then nodded her head in agreement to Bella's words. A few minutes later, both young women get out of Bella's bed. Bella takes her morning shower, while Alice went to drink some blood from her bottle of blood. Alice then placed the bottle back in her overnight bag once more and she wiped her mouth off as well.

And after Bella had taken her shower, Alice goes to take her own morning shower and Bella goes to make breakfast. Over the past few months, Alice has been giving Bella cooking lessons and it had actually paid off quite well. Bella was never a good cook when she was younger, but with Alice's cooking lessons, she had gotten quite good.

And by the time that Alice had finished taking her morning shower, Bella was finished cooking the two of them breakfast since Charlie had already left for work early that morning. After breakfast, Bella and Alice went to a nearby park to hang for a while to kill time. While they were eating breakfast, Alice and Bella had decided to go see a movie when the movie theater opened later in the day.

When it reaches nearly one in the afternoon, the two young women leave the park in Alice's car and they drove off to the movie theater to watch the movie that they had both already chosen to watch that day. About two hours later, the movie ended and the two young women leave the movie theater and they both got back in Alice's car. Alice then drove the both of them back to Bella's home where they spend the rest of the day just talking and hanging out.

And then later that night Charlie had finally come back home from work to see both Alice and Bella laying on the living couch snuggled together. He chuckled softly to himself as walked over to them. He gently shakes them both awake. Bella and Alice both woke up to see Charlie standing above them with a soft on his face. **'They really shouldn't sleep on that couch. It's really uncomfortable for anyone to sleep on. They should really be sleeping in Bella's bed'.,** Charlie had thought to himself.

Bella and Alice looked up at Charlie and then they looked at each other and both of their faces had gone beet red. Bella and Alice then got up and off of the couch and they had both gone back upstairs to Bella's bedroom, while Charlie had made himself a tv dinner. After that, Charlie himself had eventually gone to his own bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night.

In Bella's bedroom, the two young women sat on top of Bella's bed right next to each other while they watched tv. After they had finished watching tv, Bella turns her tv off and she turned to face Alice. **'I have to tell Alice tonight. This might be my last chance to tell her how I really feel about her'.,** Bella had thought to herself as she grasped both of Alice's hands in both of her own hands and she gazed right into Alice's eyes. And Alice had gazed right back into Bella's own eyes.

"Alice, there's something that I should have told you, Alice. **'Here I go. This is my chance to tell Alice how I truly feel about her'.,** Bella had thought to herself.

Alice gave Bella a rather curious look while she had blushed a little bit when Bella had grabbed both of her hands in hers. **'What is Bella talking about?'.,** Alice had thought to herself. Bella shuffled closer to Alice and they both blushed even harder and redder than they have ever had before.

"Alice, for the longest time, I have had a huge crush on you. I have just been so damn scared to tell you how I really feel about you. So, Alice, will you go out on a date with me?"., Bella asked her and Alice had sworn to herself that if she was still human, her heart would have actually stopped beating in her chest right at that very moment.

Alice blinked for a moment and then a wide smile had etched itself across her beautiful face and she pulled Bella into a soft and loving embrace that Bella had found herself soon returning with one of her own. Bella and Alice stayed like that for several more minutes before they had both finally pulled away from each other, while they were still blushing bright red. **'I can't believe that Bella actually just confessed to having a crush on me and then she asked me out. I have to do the same".,** Alice had thought to herself.

"Bella, there's something that I have to tell you as well. I have since the first day that we met been crushing on you. I just didn't know how to tell. Well, that is until right now"., Alice said to Bella, whose own human was beating so fast due to Alice's confession that she thought that her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Bella takes a deep and calming breath and then she brings Alice in for a hug which Alice accepts and returns with one of her own.

And they had stayed like that for a while until they both pulled out of their hug. Bella looked over at Alice for a second and then she had quickly turned away from her with a blush on her face. Alice looked back at Bella and she smirked at her for a second before she shuffled even closer to her girlfriend.

"Hey, Bella. What are you thinking about right now?"., Alice asked her and Bella blushed an even darker shade of red that had now reached her ears and Alice softly giggled at how cute and adorable that Bella was being at that very moment. **'I don't know why she's so nervous all of a sudden, but I might have an idea about it though'.,** Alice had thought to herself. Bella looked back over at Alice and she took a deep breath and then she slowly exhaled it.

"It's just that for the longest time I have wanted to kiss you, Alice. But I never had the courage to tell so until now"., Bella said to her and Alice had blushed a beet red a little bit herself. **'I can't believe that I just told Alice that I wanted to kiss her, but I'm glad that I did'.,** Bella had thought to herself. Alice then surprises Bella by gently releasing both of her hands and gently cupping her face in hers, capturing Bella's gaze within her own loving gaze.

"Bella, can I kiss you?"., Alice asked her with the most loving of tone and with a nod from Bella, Alice leaned forward and she closed her eyes and Bella does the same. And then just a second later, their lips in the softest, gentlest and sweetest kiss that either girl had ever experienced in their entire lives. Both Alice and Bella pulled away from their kiss and they just gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Wow"., Both Bella and Alice had said at the same time. And then they both softly giggled. They just stared into each other's for another moment before they leaned towards each other to kiss once more. And then after they spend the next few minutes making out, the two of them fell back onto Bella's bed and they broke into a giggle fit and once their laughing had finally subsided several minutes later, they share one last kiss before they fell asleep in one another's arms under Bella's bed covers.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter of A Vampire's True Love. And I really hope that all of y'all have both loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter, but I do promise that the next chapter of this FanFic will have plenty of smut in it and y'all will not be disappointed at all. It will be a few days before I write and post the fourth chapter, because I want it to be longer than this chapter was. Bella and Alice's date will be in the next chapter and as I said, there will be plenty of smut as well as some fluff.

If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Bella x Alice: Part: 4

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the fourth chapter of A Vampire's True Love. And I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I had loved and enjoyed writing it. It is quite smutty with some fluff in it as well. I'm will happy of this chapter had turned out. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And they had stayed like that for a while until they both pulled out of their hug. Bella looked over at Alice for a second and then she had quickly turned away from her with a blush on her face. Alice looked back at Bella and she smirked at her for a second before she shuffled even closer to her girlfriend.

"Hey, Bella. What are you thinking about right now?"., Alice asked her and Bella blushed an even darker shade of red that had now reached her ears and Alice softly giggled at how cute and adorable that Bella was being at that very moment. **'I don't know why she's so nervous all of a sudden, but I might have an idea about it though'.,** Alice had thought to herself. Bella looked back over at Alice and she took a deep breath and then she slowly exhaled it.

"It's just that for the longest time I have wanted to kiss you, Alice. But I never had the courage to tell so until now"., Bella said to her and Alice had blushed a beet red a little bit herself. **'I can't believe that I just told Alice that I wanted to kiss her, but I'm glad that I did'.,** Bella had thought to herself. Alice then surprises Bella by gently releasing both of her hands and gently cupping her face in hers, capturing Bella's gaze within her own loving gaze.

"Bella, can I kiss you?"., Alice asked her with the most loving of tone and with a nod from Bella, Alice leaned forward and she closed her eyes and Bella does the same. And then just a second later, their lips in the softest, gentlest and sweetest kiss that either girl had ever experienced in their entire lives. Both Alice and Bella pulled away from their kiss and they just gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Wow"., Both Bella and Alice had said at the same time. And then they both softly giggled. They just stared into each other's for another moment before they leaned towards each other to kiss once more. And then after they spend the next few minutes making out, the two of them fell back onto Bella's bed and they broke into a giggle fit and once their laughing had finally subsided several minutes later, they share one last kiss before they fell asleep in one another's arms under Bella's bed covers.

xxxxxx

Bella and Alice had already been dating for about a month when they had both decided that it was time for them to come out. And so they had finally told Charlie that they were dating. Bella came out as Bisexual and Alice had come out as Pansexual. And Charlie was happy, proud and accepting of his daughter and future daughter in law. A few days later, Bella called her Mom, Renee and she told her that she was Bisexual and dating another girl Alice, who is Pansexual and just like Charlie, Renee and her husband, Phil are happy, proud, and accepting of them as well.

Renee and Phil wanted to meet Alice and so about two weeks later after Bella and Alice had come out, Renee and Phil had flown all the way from where they live in Florida to Forks Washington, where Bella, Alice, and Charlie live. Bella's Mom and Step-Dad could only stay a couple of days and that's exactly what they did. They had both met Alice and they loved her and they were quite happy for the two of them.

And then a few days later, Renee and Phil had to fly back to Florida. Bella and Alice were so happy that they were both loved and accepted had decided to go out and celebrate. The two young women went to a park, then they had gone to see a movie and after that, they went off to have dinner at a fancy restaurant they have been wanting to go to for a while now.

After dinner, they then head back to Bella's home. And the two of them lay down in Bella's bed, watching tv trying to find something good to watch while they cuddled under Bella's bed covers. They had their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled up together, and Bella then snuggled closer to Alice, who chuckled softly to herself and she leaned down towards Bella and she kissed Bella softly on her forehead, which had caused Bella to blush and giggle to herself.

Bella removed her arms from around Alice's shoulders and then she reached up with both of her hands and she gently cupped Alice's face in her hands. She then pulled Alice's face to her and she had brought her into a kiss, she gently nipped at Alice's bottom lip with her teeth and Alice gasped softly. And with her lips now parted, Bella slipped tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Bella quickly found Alice's tongue with and they french kiss for a while.

And when Bella needed some air, She pulled out of their kiss with a single string saliva hanging between their lips and then they rest their foreheads against each other's. They gazed into one another's eyes until Bella said something to her that had quite surprised her at that very moment.

"Alice, I'm ready. I want you to make love to me tonight. Please, Alice, I need you so bad right now. I can't wait any longer"., Bella begged her and Alice just couldn't believe what Bella had just told her. **'i want Alice so bad right now. I have recently been having a lot of really hot sex dreams of me and Alice fucking and making love to each other. I want to have sex with Alice for real, not just dream about it'.,** Bella had thought to herself. Alice gazed deeply into Bella's eyes and Bella did the same.

"Bella, are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt you, especially during sex. And I could never live with myself if I ever hurt you in any way, shape or form, Bella"., Alice said, now close to tears. Bella kissed her again and she softly stroked her cheeks while they kissed. Bella then pulled away from their kiss once more. **'I could never hurt Bella. I just love her way too fucking much for that to happen'.,** Alice thought to herself at that very moment.

"Alice, I completely and fully trust you. You could never hurt me okay? Now please Alice, make me yours and only yours"., Bella replied to Alice and then they kissed again, although this time they had made out much more passionately than they ever had before. And within fifteen minutes both of them were now fully naked with Alice on top of Bella. Alice then softly caressed Bella's body as she played and pleasured both of Bella's beautiful breasts.

Alice leaned down towards Bella's right breast and she teased Bella's right nipple with her tongue, laving on it and then all around it. Bella gasped and she moaned Alice's name softly. Alice smirked around Bella's breast and then she took Bella's nipple between her lips and she softly sucked on it and harder, which caused Bella to buck her hips up into Alice's hips, who had gasped and moaned as well.

"Ohhh shit Alice, yes. Please don't stop. It feels so good"., Bella moaned out loud and then Alice spent a few more minutes pleasuring Bella's right breast and then she had switched over to Bella's left breast to give it the exact same treatment that she had just given to Bella's right breast. After a little while, Alice then kissed and licked her way from Bella's breasts to where Bella needed her the most at that moment.

Alice used her hands softly part Bella's legs and she settled herself there. Bella looked down between her legs just as Alice leaned forward to lick from the bottom of her slit to the top and Bella moaned from deep within her throat and Alice smirked to herself as she licked and kissed all over Bella's wet pussy and she knew from Bella's moans and the way that Bella was thrusting her hips in her face that she was doing a good job pleasuring her. Bella threw her head back onto her pillow and she gripped her bed sheets until her knuckles had turned while Alice ate her out.

Alice had to hold down both of Bella's hips while she licked her and she decided to kiss her way to her clit and she laved at it like a lollipop, and Bella nearly screamed out Alice's in pleasure. And while Alice continued to eat Bella's soaking wet pussy, she softly ground herself against Bella's bed and she moaned into Bella's pussy. **'Holy fuck, Bella tastes so fucking good. I just can't get enough of it and her'.,** Alice had thought to herself.

"Ohhh yes, Alice. Please eat my pussy. Please don't fucking stop. Your tongue feels so good on me"., Bella moaned out as Alice ate her out. And it wasn't too long later that Bella's entire body had tensed when Alice had finally taken her clit into her mouth and had sucked hard on it and Bella had come incredibly hard and fast into Alice's mouth and Alice had swallowed every single drop of Bella's cum.

After she had helped Bella come down her orgasm induced high, Alice pulled herself from Bella's now sensitive pussy and then she kissed her way back up Bella's body where she kissed Bella on her lips, letting her human girlfriend taste herself on her lips. They kissed for several minutes until both Bella and Alice pulled out of their sweet and loving kiss.

Bella and Alice just gazed lovingly into one another's eyes and then Bella smirked at Alice. Bella had then surprised Alice when she flipped them over and now she is finally on top of Alice instead of it being the other way around when Alice was just on top of her. Bella leaned down and she captured Alice's lips in a fiery kiss that set her on fire in all the right places. Bella pulled out of their kiss and she stared down into Alice's eyes and Alice returned her stare.

"It's my turn to make you feel good now, Alice"., Bella said to her and Alice just couldn't the shiver of pure want, love, and lust that had gone through her entire body at the very thought of having Bella dominate her in bed. And they both wrapped their arms and legs around each other as they kissed one another passionately once more.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter of A Vampire's True Love and now there are three more chapters left for me to finish writing and posting this FanFic. And the next chapter will pick up right where this chapter had left off of and y'all won't be disappointed at all in the least. And once I'm finished with writing and posting this entire FanFic, I'll get back to writing and posting the chapters of my other FanFics in a week or two from right now.

The next chapter, should be a little bit longer than this chapter was with some more plot along with both smut and fluff. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Bella x Alice: Part: 5

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the fifth chapter of A Vampire's True Love. I'll try to update all of my other FanFics, along with this Fic more often from now on than I usually do. I also apologize that this fifth chapter is shorter than the previous four chapters were. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: After she had helped Bella come down her orgasm induced high, Alice pulled herself from Bella's now sensitive pussy and then she kissed her way back up Bella's body where she kissed Bella on her lips, letting her human girlfriend taste herself on her lips. They kissed for several minutes until both Bella and Alice pulled out of their sweet and loving kiss.

Bella and Alice just gazed lovingly into one another's eyes and then Bella smirked at Alice. Bella had then surprised Alice when she flipped them over and now she is finally on top of Alice instead of it being the other way around when Alice was just on top of her. Bella leaned down and she captured Alice's lips in a fiery kiss that set her on fire in all the right places. Bella pulled out of their kiss and she stared down into Alice's eyes and Alice returned her stare.

"It's my turn to make you feel good now, Alice"., Bella said to her and Alice just couldn't the shiver of pure want, love, and lust that had gone through her entire body at the very thought of having Bella dominate her in bed. And they both wrapped their arms and legs around each other as they kissed one another passionately once more.

xxxxxx

Alice moaned as Bella kissed her away from Alice's lips down to her jaw and Alice then gently gripped Bella's sides with her hands. And while Bella was kissing and licking Alice's neck, Bella explored Alice's body with her hands, going from her breasts to her leg and back again to the pixie vampire's breasts. Alice arched her body up into Bella's touch and Bella smirked as she continued to kiss her way to Alice's breasts.

When Bella got to Alice's breasts, she takes both of her nipples between her fingers and she lightly pinches and twists them, and that caused Alice to moan Bella's name out sensually, which made Bella wetter between her legs way more than she already was at that point. Bella then leaned down and she started to lick, kiss and suck all around Alice's right breast and Alice keened and squealed because of how sensitive that both of her breasts really are and always has been.

And then she got to her right nipple and she flicked her tongue all across it. Bella did that for several minutes and then she took her nipple between her lips and she sucked on it hard. Both Bella and Alice enjoyed every single second of it, they just couldn't get enough each other.

"Ohh shit Bella. Yes, suck my nipples. Please, Bella, play with nipples. Don't you dare fucking stop"., Alice said and Bella continued pleasuring her right breast for about another five minutes or so before she switched over to Alice's left breast to give it the exact same treatment that she had just given to Alice's right breast. Alice continued to moan out Bella's name for quite a while and then Bella after she had pleasured her breasts, Bella kissed and licked her way down Alice's body until she had eventually got to Alice's dripping wet pussy that lay between her legs.

Bella placed both of Alice's legs over her shoulders and then she leaned down and she started to lick and kiss everywhere on Alice's pussy. Alice gently placed one hand on the back of Bella's head to guide her to where she wants Bella to lick and kiss her while she eats her heart and Alice used her other hand to grip at the bed sheets beneath the two of them.

"Ohh, Bella. Yes, baby. Eat my pussy, shit don't stop. Please don't stop, Bella"., Alice moaned out as Bella ate her out. Bella loved every single second that she was eating Alice out, she just couldn't get enough of Alice's taste. And Alice just really loved the way that Bella licks her pussy and she can't wait for the two of them to do this again. **'Bella is so good at eating my pussy. Her tongue feels so fucking good between my legs'.,** Alice had thought to herself.

Bella then smirked to herself as an idea just popped up into her head. She takes two fingers of her right hand and she places them both Alice's entrance. She rubbed her two fingers over her lower lips to gather wetness to lube up her fingers. A few seconds later, Bella lined her fingers up with Alice's entrance and then with a nod from Alice, she slid both of her fingers into Alice's pussy, feeling just how tight and wet that Alice's pussy really is on the inside.

When Bella started to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of her, Alice began to moan and writhe beneath her girlfriend and then Bella kissed up to Alice' clit and she flicked her tongue across it several times and Alice nearly screamed out her release right then and there. Bella continued to thrust her two fingers in and out of Alice and then Bella took Alice's clit between her lips and she started to suck rather hard on it. **'I love just how tight and wet Alice really is. I can feel her inner walls clamping down on both of my fingers. I also how she tastes. She tastes absolutely amazing'.,** Bella had thought to herself as she ate Alice out.

"Oh Bella, fuck me faster, fuck me harder. Please, Bella, make me cum. Please make me cum"., Alice begged of her and Bella did exactly what Alice wanted. And on the last thrust of her finger's, she curls and twists them, reaching Alice's G-Spot and then Alice finally came, squirting cum onto both Bella and her bed sheets. Bella had swallowed as much of Alice's cum as she could, but a lot of it had ended up soaking her bed sheets that were beneath the two of them.

Bella let go of Alice's clit, but she had kept thrusting her fingers in and out of Alice to help ease her through her really intense orgasm. About a couple of minutes later, Bella slowly and gently slid her two fingers out from Alice's pussy and she then slipped both of her fingers into her mouth to suck off all of Alice's cum from them. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a soft popping sound.

After that, Bella kissed her way back up Alice's body and she kissed her gently. They pulled out of their soft and sweet kiss and Bella laid off to the side of Alice and they gazed into each other's lovingly for several minutes. It was about ten minutes later when both young women had gotten their breath back completely and they were also cuddling into each other as well, an idea had then popped up into Alice's head and she smirked to herself. She just couldn't wait to try it out with Bella. **'Bella is going to fucking love this a lot and I really can't wait to try this out with her if she wants to. This is the best night of our lives'.,** Alice had thought to herself. Alice turned to face Bella.

"Hey, Bella. There's something that I want us to try out if you want to. Have ever you ever heard of the sixty-nine position?"., Alice asked her with both a smirk and a blush on her face and Bella blushed to the color of a tomato to put it to shame and she nodded her head. "Okay this is how it works; I'm going to be on my back and then you get on top of me, but you face in the other direction, towards my pussy when you straddle my face. Okay?"., Alice said and Bella nodded head her again and then they did just exactly that. Alice moved into the center of the bed on her back and Bella straddled her face, while she faced in the other direction towards Alice's pussy.

Bella lowered her head down to Alice's pussy and she grasped her hips, while Alice grasped Bella's ass and she raised her head up to Bella's pussy and then they began to eat out, gliding their tongues all over each other's dripping wet folds that had them both moaning out their pleasure into one another's pussy. Bella first started to lick at her lower lips and Alice did the same. And when Bella started to lick her clit while fingering her, Alice had copied her movements there as well. And for almost fifteen minutes, the two of them did just exactly that while eating each other out and it wasn't too long after that until they both came hard onto each other's faces.

And after that, Bella and Alice had gotten out of their position to change Bella's bed sheets and replace them clean bed sheets and then they shared a quick shower. They then both got back in Bella's bed to sleep for the night. They got under Bella's bed covers and they cuddled against each other and they both fell asleep just before two in the morning.

xxxxxx

xxx-A-Few-Hours-Later-The-Next-Morning-xxx

xxxxxx

Bella woke up first the next morning and it had taken her several minutes to wake up and when she did, she saw that Alice was in bed in with her. And then that's when all of the memories from the night before had come rushing back to her and she ended blushing an extraordinary bright shade of red. Alice was sound asleep and Bella loved how beautiful that she looked while she was sleeping. **'Aww. Alice is so cute when she sleeps. She's the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen in my entire life'.,** Bella had thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Alice had finally woken up from her sleep and her eyes fluttered open and she gazed lovingly into Bella's eyes. Alice then leaned forward and she softly kissed Bella and Bella had kissed her back just as softly. They then both pulled away from their kiss and Alice placed her right hand on Bella's right cheek and she stroked it softly. **'Bella is just so fucking beautiful'.,** Alice had thought to herself.

"I can definitely get used to waking up next to you every morning"., Alice said and she blushed at her own words and Bella also blushed at hearing what Alice had just told her. "It's true Bella, I really can get used to waking up like this, next to you. after an amazing night of wonderful sex or just falling asleep in arms the before"., Alice told her and Bella's heart filled with love for the other woman.

"Alice, I feel exactly the same way that you do. I can definitely get used to waking up next to you every single morning as well. I think that we should be getting up now, take our showers and eat breakfast this morning"., Bella said and Alice had nodded her head in agreement. **'Alice is right. This is quite wonderful, to be able to wake up next every morning to the woman that you love and she loves you. It's just absolutely amazing'.,** Bella had thought to herself.

Alice had nodded her head in agreement and then the two got out from under Bella's bed covers and off of Bella's bed. Ater they had made Bella's bed, Alice goes to her overnight to get her bottle of blood to drink some more blood, she then puts the bottle back away in her overnight bag once more. Bella leaves her bedroom to see if Charlie has already left for work and when she sees that he has gone to work for that day, she came back into her bedroom to tell Alice.

"Come on, Alice. Charlie left for work. Let's go ahead and get our showers. And then we can eat our breakfast"., Bella said and Alice nodded her head and she smiled at her softly. **'Damn, I'm really hungry this morning. I can't wait to eat breakfast this morning'.,** Bella had thought to herself both she and Alice left her bedroom to share their shower. And then they had both grabbed some clean clothes to wear after they had taken their showers that morning.

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Bella. Let's go"., Alice replied to Bella. **'I can't wait to see Bella naked in the shower'.,** Alice had thought to herself. The two young women then got to the bathroom. Alice and Bella placed their clean clothes on top of the bathroom countertop and then they both undress before they got into the shower. Alice turned the water on and as soon as it was the perfect temperature, Alice and Bella had their hands all over each other and then they started to fuck each other just using their fingers. And after they made each other cum several times, they finally clean up with the shower and shampoo that's in the shower.

And after they are both finished with their shower, Alice turns off the water and the two women get out of the shower. They then get dressed in their clean clothes and then once they are both completely dressed, they leave the bathroom to eat their breakfast that wonderful and beautiful morning. After breakfast, Bella and Alice go shopping after Bella told Alice that she needed some more clothes and Alice had promised that they would make a whole day out of it and that's exactly what they did that day.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fifth chapter of A Vampire's True Love. I have decided to write and post it early. I hope that all of y''all have loved and enjoyed reading it. The next chapter, chapter sixth will be far longer than this chapter was and it will have way more plot as well. Chapter sixth should be written and posted by either this coming week or the next week after that. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey y'all. I have decided to edit this chapter and add some more to it and that's exactly what I did. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'll have the sixth chapter written and posted soon, like next week. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Bella x Alice: Part: 6

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the sixth chapter of A Vampire's True Love. And there is one more chapter left after this one. I'm so sorry that this sixth chapter is so fucking short and I promise that the seventh and the final chapter will be longer than this chapter was. And the seventh & final chapter will be just as long as this chapter was. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Come on, Alice. Charlie left for work. Let's go ahead and get our showers. And then we can eat our breakfast"., Bella said and Alice nodded her head and she smiled at her softly. **'Damn, I'm really hungry this morning. I can't wait to eat breakfast this morning'.,** Bella had thought to herself both she and Alice left her bedroom to share their shower. And then they had both grabbed some clean clothes to wear after they had taken their showers that morning.

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Bella. Let's go"., Alice replied to Bella. **'I can't wait to see Bella naked in the shower'.,** Alice had thought to herself. The two young women then got to the bathroom. Alice and Bella placed their clean clothes on top of the bathroom countertop and then they both undress before they got into the shower. Alice turned the water on and as soon as it was the perfect temperature, Alice and Bella had their hands all over each other and then they started to fuck each other just using their fingers. And after they made each other cum several times, they finally clean up with the shower and shampoo that's in the shower.

And after they are both finished with their shower, Alice turns off the water and the two women get out of the shower. They then get dressed in their clean clothes and then once they are both completely dressed, they leave the bathroom to eat their breakfast that wonderful and beautiful morning. After breakfast, Bella and Alice go shopping after Bella told Alice that she needed some more clothes and Alice had promised that they would make a whole day out of it and that's exactly what they did that day.

xxxxxx

Alice and Bella had spent most of the day at the mall in Seattle since there isn't a mall in Forks. Alice and Bella had so much fun on their date and just having fun in each other's company. And at one point while they were at the mall, while Bella was buying something for both herself and Alice, Alice had gone to a jewelers to buy a ring. She was planning to propose to Bella. Alice knew that they may be moving pretty damn fast, but she and Bella were in love and she just wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. For eternity. And she couldn't wait to spend forever with Bella and she knew that Bella felt the same way.

It was several hours later when they finally made it back to Forks and to Bella's home. And they were also both pretty exhausted too. And while Bella was taking her purchases into her own home and then up into her bedroom, Alice drove to back to her own apartment so that she can hide the ring that she will use to propose to Bella sometime in the future. **'I really want to propose to Bella, but we only just started dating each other. It's way too early, I want the two of us to take our time. I love Bella and I know that she loves me'.,** Alice had thought to herself as she put away the rest of her own purchases which had also included the ring that she bought.

Alice then took a quick shower in her own apartment and then she left her apartment to return to Bella's home. And while Alice was doing that, Bella was taking her own shower waiting for Alice to return back to her. And just as Bella was getting out of her bathroom, Alice had just walked back into Bella's home. They share a quick kiss before they made their way back into Bella's bedroom to watch some tv. The two of them laid on top of Bella's bed cuddled in each other's arms.

Bella turned her attention away from her tv to gaze lovingly at her pixie-haired vampire girlfriend and she let her eyes roam over Alice's entire body. Bella couldn't help the heat that pooled low in her stomach at the thought of making love to Alice. **'Fuck, Alice is so fucking beautiful. I love her so damn much'.,** Bella had thought to herself. Bella pulled Alice closer to her and Alice giggled softly.

"Alice, I love you so much. I honestly don't know where I would be without you in my life. I'm just so glad that you are here with me right now. I'm so grateful to have you in my life"., Bella said, while trying not to cry. "There's something else that I have to say or more like ask you. Alice, I want you to turn me into a vampire. Not right now, at this very moment, but sometime in the future"., Bella said and Alice's eyes widened at what Bella had actually just said to her.

"Bella, are you sure about this? About becoming a vampire, I mean?"., Alice asked her and Bella nodded her head in reply. Alice chuckled softly to herself before she had said anything else to her human girlfriend. "Okay. Well, in order to become a vampire, you have to drink my blood. Because if you die with my vampire blood in your system, you'll be in transition from human to vampire. And you'll have to drink a combination of both my blood and human blood in order to fully become a vampire"., Alice said to her and it was Bella's turn to stare back at her with wide eyes. And then Bella shook her head.

"Damn, that's a lot to take in and it sounds like a very hard and tough process to do"., Bella replied to Alice. **'Holy shit, that's a lot of things to do with being to turn into a vampire'.,** Bella had thought to herself and she snuggled even closer to Alice and Alice did the same as well. Alice looked back at Bella.

"Yeah, I know that it's a lot to go through to become a vampire. But please Bella, give it some more thought on it before you fully decide to become a vampire"., Alice said to Bella. **'I'm just worried that Bella will regret not being human anymore'.,** Alice had thought to herself. Bella stared at Alice for a second before she chuckled softly. She cupped Alice's face in her hands and she brought Alice in for a kiss that would have taken her breath away, had she been human. But it still had caused her face to heat up in a blush though. Bella then pulled out of the kiss with a smirk on her face.

"Alice, please don't think for a second that I would ever regret turning into a vampire and loving you and being with you for the rest of both of our lives"., Bella said to Alice, while trying not to cry. Alice couldn't help crying a little and Bella wiped her tears away with both of her thumbs. "Oh Alice, I love you. I love you so fucking much"., Bella said and then the two women hugged each other tightly as they could. **'I just can't think of spending my life any other way than spending it with Alice forever'.,** Bella had thought to herself.

Bella and Alice had then both pulled out of their hug and they shared a quick but sweet and loving kiss that they had poured all of their love and lust for each other into. Alice pulled out of their kiss first and she gazed lovingly into Bella's eyes and Bella had gazed back just as lovingly into Alice's eyes as well.

"Oh, Bella. I love you too. So much. I'm just a little bit worried, that's all. I believe you. I can't wait to spend the rest of ours together, Bella"., Alice said and they shared another kiss before they returned back to watching Bella's tv for several more hours. And then, they heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway. Charlie got out of his car and he then locked it and then he unlocked the front door and he walked into the house. He locked the door and he went to put away his gun and bullets. After that, Charlie had gone upstairs to check on Bella and Alice. He knocked softly on Bella's door.

"Hey, Dad. It's unlocked. You can come in"., Bella said and Charlie turned the doorknob and he opened Bella's bedroom door. He smiled softly at the two young women. **'Charlie's awesome. He's a great Dad. The best that you can ever ask for'.,** Bella had thought to herself. Charlie didn't walk fully into the bedroom, he stood in the doorway.

"Hey, you two. I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. I know that you're busy right now, but I just wanted to say how happy that I am for two of you. You make each other happy and that's all that I can ever ask for the two of you. Well, I'm headed back downstairs for dinner. I'll see you two later"., Charlie said to Bella and Alice. He walked out of the doorway and he had closed the door behind him. **'I really am quite happy for them. They're good for each other'.,** Charlie had thought to himself as he left Bella's room to eat dinner.

Alice and Bella softly giggled to themselves as they returned back to watching tv for a little while longer. It was sometime later that night when Bella had turned her tv off and both her and Alice changed into their nightclothes so that they can go to sleep. Alice drank some more blood from her bottle of blood which was actually getting close to being empty. After that, Alice then placed the bottle back in her overnight bag once more. She and Bella returned back to her bed and they got back under Bella's bed covers to sleep for the rest of the night.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I have decided to write and post the sixth chapter of A Vampire's True Love early, so here it is. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the next chapter, which is the seventh and final chapter should be written and posted in a week or two as I have a plot for the last chapter that is actually really fucking awesome and I have to take some time to write it. It will also be longer than this chapter was, somewhere around 3k to 4k words long.

I'll try to get back to writing my other current FanFics in the meantime between now and then. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
